I Can Be Your Man
by wolfofsheep
Summary: "I can access information from around the world. I can sync data in any language from all around the universe. Knowledge of existence, magic, of Gods and men, of unmeasured wealth and power, but all I can ever think about... is you." Rated M Scarlet/Vision


**A/N**

 _So, this story takes place after AoU and before CACW. It's an inbetweener, if you will. Just a story that would NOT go away._

 _This is rated M for some not so detailed sex scene/ fingering scene (winces, sorry, the thesaurus didn't have another word for that :D )_

 _I did three POVs, Wanda, Pepper Pots, and Vision. Hopefully it reads ok. If you find ANY errors, I apologize. I wrote this at the hospital while waiting for countless hours for my mother to get seen by a doctor._

 _Marvel's characters do not belong to me... AT ALL_

 _Hope you enjoy this. And if you don't, well, we all can't be as awesome as you. *sassy finger snap*_

* * *

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE STILL A VIRGIN?"

Wanda, wide eyed in the direction of the common room, took the last step of the stairs and hurried her socked feet towards the commotion.

"Yes, Sam, yes."

Wanda recognized Steve's voice and rounded the door in time to see Sam Wilson nearly fall out of his chair in mock anger as Vision and Natasha watched on. Natasha, eating her bowl of cereal with a huge smirk on her face, finished chewing and swallowing laughed out, "Hey! I've tried multiple times to get the man laid. But Captain I-Got-To-Put-A-Ring-On-It-First Rogers just CAN'T hit it and quit it, like you Wilson."

Sam slid back in his chair, across from the Black Widow, and raised his brow, "Sam Wilson is NOT a hit it and quit it man, thank you. I'm a wine'em, dine'em, and make'em want ALL the sugar from the cane, kinda man."

Wanda moved to the cabinets and grabbed an apple as she snuck a look over at a very flushed Steve Rogers as he downed his orange juice. She felt bad for him as she heard Natasha give a cynical, "Oh... Oh, alright, Mr. Sweetbird."

Wanda wiped the apple on her black wife-beater and turned to lean against the counter and her eyes drew to Vision. His eyes flicked from person to person as if just absorbing their interactions. She took a bite out of her apple and flinched as his cerulean, mechanical stare flicked up and caught her gaze. It was then that she noticed everyone looking at her. The half eaten apple slid to the side of her cheek as her mouth hung open in confusion and she gurgled out, "Huh?"

Sam, his arm resting on top of the wooden chair and body turned to the side, let out a chuckle and spoke, "I said... What about you? You a virgin, Miss Witch?"

She looked around the room as her mind flashed swiftly to the multiple 'boys' who laid with her only to choked out by her brother, or rushing out of the room naked screaming, with her crimson energy levitating her above the bed and thrashing objects against the walls. It was then that she learned that her powers were enhanced, tenfold, by her emotions, and what emotion could possibly be more intense than almost reaching an orgasm? She swallowed her apple and gave a convincing smile before letting the lie slide off her tongue, "No."

She smiled at all the shocked looks, took another bite of her apple, and moved back to the stairs where she started the trek back to her room. She heard them chatting incomprehensibly until she couldn't hear them at all and stopped. She could feel the tug of pity for herself beginning to overcome her. She snorted angrily out of her nose and sprinted the rest of the way up. There was a silver trash can along the way to her room and her magic catapulted the apple into its rotating door with a loud bang as she almost stomped the rest of the way to her room. So what if she's never had sex! It wasn't a big deal! She could feel her blood seeping through her eyes in the form of a red mist as she finally made it to her room. She stepped inside the cozy little room, turned and slammed the door and panted in anger for a few seconds before turning around only for her energy to pucker deep inside as she screamed at the top of her lungs at the sudden presence of Vision right in front of her.

She covered her mouth with a shaky hand as Vision jumped back, himself. Wanda let out an exasperated sigh as her hand swept over her brow and she let her Sokovian accent cut into the air, "How many times have I told you, Vizh..."

His airy voice cut her off in a very professional statement, "This will be the 32nd time in the general month, I'm afraid. However, this very time was warranted by Captain Roger's orders."

Her hand slipped down her face and she blatantly stared at the android with her brows furrowed, "What?"

Vision, in a white dress shirt with a dark tan, slim, four button U-neck vest and black, slim fit khakis, placed his ruby skinned hands behind his back and let his gaze fall to the white carpet of her room, "Captain Rogers directed me to... come and check on you." She tilted her head at his rather long pause and noticed his facial expression twitching slightly. She took in her lips as she observed him as he rambled on, "He was afraid that... given the over-personal question hurled at you... that you may have triggered an emotional response and... activate your chaotic magic to a higher degree of what you can control..."

Wanda had been slowly migrating closer to the twitching robot until she was close enough to feel the energy of the mind stone radiating a small pulse of heat and the android stopped. His head rose up, slowly, until their eyes grasped one another. She let her lips out of their sucking grip and gave a curt smile, "Vizh... Steve didn't tell you to check on me, did he?"

She already knew the answer. She didn't have to read his mind to decipher what was going on in the mind of this six-foot tall,1 year old wonder. He closed his eyes in defeat and sighed, "No, he did not. I lied."

He shocked her as he almost made a move forward with his mouth open, ready to speak, but stifled himself as he tightened his grip behind his back and closed his mouth. She smiled, softly, at the innocence of the being in front of her, but she wanted to know why he felt the need to lie, "Why?"

He looked up at her with a distinctively human virile look that reverberated her very soul. She swallowed as his motorized ocean eyes clicked in focus and he let his hands finally drift back to his side. His artificial tongue moistened his lips and he spoke softly, "I have been very observant of everyone, as of late. Pursuant to Mr. Stark, I have been judiciously more obsequious... towards you. To denounce his claims, I have delved myself within the interactions of all my colleagues and noted my emotional responses. I had many conversations and learned a great deal about everyone, but I felt no propinquity towards anyone. Not like I have when I am around you." He let go of her gaze as he looked down in obvious embarrassment and she felt her cheeks burn. She was finding it hard to breathe when he looked back up and sighed, "I came to understand that speaking of ones promiscuity was not part of the propriety I had come to understand... Yet, in hearing your confession that you had... consensual coitus with multiple men... I kne..."

"Excuse ME!" Wanda's voice cracked as she stared in disbelief at the synthoid man. She let out a shocked breath and marched to the other side of the room and turned to look at him again and let the anger show through not only her words, but her red, radiating eyes, "Y-you... You use really big words for such a CHILD. How dare you! Calling me a whore with your... big sciency brain." She marched towards Vision until she was right in front of him, mentally smiling at his uncomfortableness, "You know nothing about me... Robot."

She immediately regretted letting that last insult come out of her mouth and even more so at the piercing anguish on his face. She expected him to phase through the floor, immediately, but he just took a few steps back and swallowed harshly before speaking with a crackled voice, "... I knew... I knew what you told them was a lie. For I read your thoughts as you were streaming through your memories, downstairs." He took another step back and his eyes refused to find hers, "I assumed that those thoughts would've made you irate, having to remember such embarrassing and lonely recollections, so I visited you under a false pretense in order to ensure you were... alright." He took one last step back until he was against the wall and he looked up at her with mortified eyes, "I... I found your mind and heart both oh so beautiful and wanted nothing more than to learn everything I could about you, but, instead, I disheartened our mutual friendship and caused you to lash out. Forgive me, Miss Maximoff." His sullen eyes fell and he gave a slow, apologetic nod before escaping through the wall.

She covered her mouth at how horrified she felt. It took her a second to catch her breath before ripping her door open and sliding into the hall, "VIZH!" She looked either way and didn't see him. She sped down the hall as quickly and safely as she could with socks on a slick floor and continued to call out his name. When she got to the stairs with no answer, she shut her eyes and opened her mind to find him but found that he had closed his mind, tightly, for she couldn't reach him or pinpoint his location. Her eyes flew open, steaming a red miasma from her irises that trickled down like tear drops until the mist dissipated and replaced by real tears. She back-pedaled away from the stairs and rushed back to her room where she slammed the door and looked around her room. She banged her head against the unforgiving wood of the door and the tears stung her eyes unmercifully. She moved her foolish self to her bed and face-planted upon it, burying herself within the cooled sheets and cried herself numb.

* * *

Pepper groaned at all voicemails she had to reply to as her heels clicked against the marble tile at Stark Tower. She made her way to the kitchen while staring daggers at her iPad. Why couldn't Human Resources handle half of these matters? Especially the one titled, Another "Happy" Matter. She cursed Harold Hogan's nickname and sighed as she moved to grab for a Keurig of Dark Magic Coffee, and groaned again at the empty box. It was going to be one of those days. She put her iPad down, snatched the empty box, and moved to the walk-in cupboard while reading it as she yanked open the cupboard door. A small, golden light caught her eye inside and she yelped a scream at the sight of Vision standing awkwardly inside the darkness, "Oh my GOD! Vision? What in the world are you doing?"

The android lifted his head and his normally teal eyes were a shocking full golden color that matrixed back to their original design and Pepper could tell something was very off about him. He seemed to have to catch his voice before he spoke, with an improbable hoarse voice, "Forgive me, Miss Potts, I did not mean to startle you."

Pepper did not know the android too well, but the sound of Jarvis's voice on the brink of crying tugged at her heart, "Come out of there." As he stepped out, she marveled at how human he was and yet, how alien he almost looked. He was a masterpiece. Was he even a HE? Pepper shook her head and stared at the despondent body language as he sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She didn't push for why he was in the cupboard, but, instead, grew curious as to why an android looked like it wanted to cry, "You look like you need someone to talk to. We don't know each other as well as you and Tony, but... I'm willing to listen."

Vision looked at her with tired, sad eyes and she gave him a reassuring smile before going back to the cupboard and getting a new box of coffee. When she returned, she grabbed a mug, shoved the Keurig cup in the machine and started it up before returning back to the island and sitting on a stool across from him and smiling while resting her chin on top of her fist.

Vision sighed and fidgeted a little before saying, "I... I ran away. I ran away from Miss Maximoff. Instead of assessing the situation and forming a counter-argument, I panicked and flew here to hide like the obvious malfunctioning equipment that I am."

Pepper couldn't hide her shocked look as she witnessed the synthodrone getting angry with himself... over a girl? She laughed to herself and reached over to place a hand on his arm, "Hey, now, are you saying that you came here to get away from an argument with a girl?"

As Pepper's hand returned, Vision nodded, stupidly, and she laughed so hard that she snorted. She saw the confusion on his face, she moved to get her filled cup of coffee, and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, Vision, it's just that... You did a very Tony-Stark-thing, albeit, a very human thing. Tony runs from his problems by coming here. Either to tinker with his suits or snuggle with me. You came here to hide. What exactly did you say to her that would cause you to have to hide in a cupboard?"

He fell quiet as he bowed his head and she could see the dejection and regret all over him, "Oh my. That's not a good sign." He pressed the tip of his fingers against the stone on his forehead as if trying to suppress it and she took a sip of her coffee before sighing out, "You must really like this girl, huh?"

Vision's eyes came up and met hers, his fingers leaving his forehead to rest on the table, "More than I'm allowed to."

Pepper, almost overwhelmed, put her mug down and put the tips of her fingers on her lips and spoke through them, "Are... Are you in love with her?"

As if struck embarrassed, he stood from the table and cleared his throat, "I thank you, Miss Pot-"

She stood up from the table and rounded it to cut him off, "Are you. In love. With her?"

She saw seriousness strummed with fear and regret in his gaze, but his answer was firm and courageous, "Yes."

Pepper smiled, girlishly, then grabbed the side of his arms, happily, "Then what in the world are you doing here! Go tell her!"

With that, Vision phased through her hands, backwards, and turned his back, "How wonderfully foolish that would be? To tell a living, warm, and beautiful being that a cold, mechanical beast were in love with her. What could I hope to give her when I do not even know if what I'm feeling isn't the maniacal yearnings of Ultron and not my own feelings? How could I ever make her happy when I cannot find the courage to tell her how much she is on my mind? She called me a Robot. A cold, lifeless THING, just like Ultron. She compared me to that monster and all I could do was run and hide like a bloody coward! How can I know so much but still know so little? What am I supposed to do?"

Pepper rounded in front of him with a soft look, "It frightens me how much like Tony, you are, but I need you to listen. This... This outburst of emotion... this is YOU, not Ultron. That bot wouldn't think twice about being called a robot, but here you are, worrying that the girl you love sees you like that. Tell me, Vision, after she said that, what did her face look like?"

She could see his blank stare as he went through his memories and he frowned, answering her question without speaking as she nodded, "If you think YOUR mind is complicated, you haven't dealt with a woman's heart, yet. She probably lashed out at something you said and regretted every word." There was a pause before Pepper softly added, "Go back. Go back to her and wipe away her tears. Forgive her, listen, and if she'll let you... Love her."

Their eyes met and Pepper smiled as the android's eyes softened ever so slightly. He took her hands gently and smiled genuinely, "Thank you, Miss Potts. As always, it is a pleasure to know you." He brought a single hand to his lips and kissed it softly before melding through the floor, leaving Pepper staring at her hand in wonderment. She swore that human lips just touched her skin. She looked at the spot where Vision disappeared and let out a groan, pinched the bridge of her nose, and sipped her coffee, "If only Happy were that easy to deal with. Maybe I'll just hire Vision." She laughed, snatched up her iPad, and marched to the stairs.

* * *

There were a few things that the Vision truly enjoyed since his conception by lightning and technological advancement. The sensation of air current as he flew through the sky was on top. It was the simplicity of it even as the sun was going down and making it freezing cold against his synthetic skin, but with the undershirt, vest, and khakis, it wasn't as bad as it could be. The Earth was such a unique sight to behold and yet humanity took it for granted. The levels of smog had risen in just a short trip from the Stark Tower to the Avenger's Facility. He found it a pressing matter, but his mind strayed to Miss Potts's advice and the ever chill running up his spine. "Love her" was a conjecture of advisement. What did it entail? What did Miss Potts mean?

As he speared through the clouds, he reveled in the condensation from each he went through. They tasted of hints of salt and metal, but were warm and tranquil against his frozen skin. Love, by definition, was a profoundly passionate affection towards another, but to MAKE love with another was a completely human action that could be initiated without affection; just lust. He loved Wanda, yes, but to copulate with her was impossible. His search through the web showed ways to pleasure her, but how long would that last before she grew bored... wanted a family... hoped to grow old with him? He stopped on a dime and hovered miles above the Avenger's Facility and stared out at the curves and shadows of the mountain range of clouds. He let the fear and animosity back in, again, and he cursed himself. He let out a breath that came out in a puff of smoke as he descended quickly, the misty breath following him down.

Past the clouds, the view showed him how dark it had gotten with just barely a touch of sunlight from behind the tree range. He saw the search lights from the facility tilting and rolling through the sky and missing him, completely, as he melted through the roof in a puddle of yellow energy. He landed in the hallway of the barracks and eased his mind with a small pep talk before moving to Wanda's room.

The closer he got, the heavier his feet felt. How strange? His chest tightened and his stomach kicked around until it was too much and he leaned over in pain. What was happening to him? Was his time of existence over already? He heard the opening of a door and everything froze as he shot up straight to see a very distraught and equally shocked Scarlet Witch staring back at him, just as frozen as he was.

"Vizh?" "Wanda!" They spoke simultaneously and went shy after it. To his surprise, she moved a few feet forward and her eyes filled with emotion, "Vizh... I-I am so sorry..."

The sound of a door downstairs slamming shut followed by loud chattering and laughing cut her off and she looked towards the noise and back to him, "Hurry! Come inside."

He hesitated, but her small, frantic hand gesture made him tilt off his heels and he floated right in her room and she closed the door just before the chattering filled the hallway. He watched her face as it scrunched in hoping they weren't noticed. The voices of Natasha, Sam, and Rhodey suddenly went quiet as they passed by her door. As the sound of doors shutting rang out, Wanda relaxed with a sigh of relief and pushed off the door. She moved to her bed and sat down on the edge and looked over at him, "Vision... I am so sorry. I didn't mean to call you a Robot. Y-you are more than that and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. Please forgive me?"

Vision took a few steps towards her and nodded, "I knew you regretted the insult, but it didn't cease to shatter my heart, metaphorically. But, please know, I absolve you of any wrong doings you have or ever will do towards me."

She looked up at him from the bed with a smirk, "You sure? I may have to kill you one day?"

The jewel on his forehead gleamed as he smiled back at her, "My Dear, Wanda, you've already killed me and still holding my heart in your hands..." That put an awe-struck look on her face but Vision knew it was now or never, "I can access information from around the world. I can sync data in any language from all around the universe. Knowledge of existence, magic, of Gods and men, of unmeasured wealth and power, but all I can ever think about... is you." He moved as close as he dared, only a few steps from where she sat on the bed, and kept his eyes attached with her gaze, "I am in love with you, Miss Maximoff."

The silence of the room banged around in his head with his synthetic heart playing backup drums. He mutely urged her to say something, to break the awkward silence, but she just slowly moved off the bed until she stood. He had no clue what to do from this point. His vast knowledge suddenly abandoned him and he cleared his throat. As he spoke, she got closer and closer, "I know that was unexpected and I realize now that maybe this wasn't such a great-"

Her mouth was on his and muffled the rest. She pulled him by the tie, towards her bed, but before she could get the back of her leg to touch the edge, he phased through the tie and his back hit the light switch and made the room dark. Vision's eyes immediately adapted to the loss of light, the moon light from the window showing the shadows. He could see small, red steam flowing from Wanda's eyes as she was, once again, on her bed with his entire tie in her hand. He caught his breath from the kiss and cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Wanda, but I can never... Please you as a woman. I can always love you, but the act of love is beyond my abilities. I enjoy our interactions. I adore your smile and it is the sole reason I try to make you happy. I have my yearnings, but I know I can never give you what a real man can. You are my goddess, my crimson angel, but every moment I am with you, I wonder if you'll grow bored with me."

He watched the mist of her eyes extinguish within the air and she huffed out before saying, "Is that what you're afraid of? I could never get tired of you. I love talking to you. You always listen no matter how boring I the story. You always give me great advice. Not to mention that I never have to wonder what you're thinking; you speak your mind without hesitation." She bent her head down for a few seconds before lifting it up and smiling at him within the moonlit room, "I fell in love with you a long time ago."

She moved off the bed so fast that it would've put her brother's speed to shame and his mouth was engulfed by her taste and touch. Her hands rested on either side of his head and kept it in place as she deepened the kiss. His consciousness gave up on trying to stop what was happening and he began to kiss back. It earned a moan from Wanda and her hands slid down his neck and over his clothed chest. His chaste hands barely hovered over her hips, but her hands clasped upon them and guided them up. He didn't fight the guidance as the kiss got sweeter as she tilted her head to the side. A new sensation originating from his hands froze his mind as Wanda's leadership had taken him under her black wife-beater and bra. The warm flesh in his hands caused a gasp within the kiss that broke as he yanked his hands back then turned away from her so as to hide his fearful face. What was that? She initiated contact with one of her erogenous zones. He shut his eyes to cool his now burning skin and heard the distinct sound of clothing dropping to the floor. She... She was unclothing herself? He licked his lips and began to panic, "Wanda, what are you doing? You know that nothing can come of this. A kiss, some touching, and disrobing are all signs of lustful urgency to engage in sexual actions."

Her accent was soft and irate, but it cracked proving she was under the desirous spell, "Why must everything end in sex, with you? What if I just wanted you to hold me or kiss me or just... BE with me? I just wanted to FEEL you. I just wanted YOU. What is so hard about just being here with me? Sex is not what I'm after, Vizh. I could care less about it. I just... I just want you to love me. Like you said you did. Because... I love you, too, Vision." Those words electrocuted, stabbed, and screwed in so deeply that he had to put a hand on the wall to stop him from falling forward. Her voice cut in again and it sounded like a chorus of angels to his ears, "Can you at least look at me?"

He dared not and shook his head, no. He heard her pull the antique chair from her desk and heard the wood hiss at her weight as she stood on it to match his height. Her voice rang softly, again, "Well, I'm going to stand right here until you turn around or... until I fall and hurt mysel..." As she tried to finish her sentence, he heard the chair's wood pop clumsily and her slight yelp. It caused him to spin around and catch her by grabbing the sides of her arms only to find that she faked her fall as she smiled, mischievously. It was then that he was able to take in the sight of the long haired brunette in just a black and red criss-cross underwire bra and a pair of black tanga panties with a red elastic band. Her milky skin nearly sparkled in the dim light of the room as her curled hair cascaded down her shoulders, cupping around her clothed breasts. He could see small scars and healing scrapes from training all over her arms, a healed cut on her cheek, and a deep, concave scar from where she got shot in a mission beside the left bra strap, but despite any of those imperfections, she was absolutely flawless.

Wanda's smile faded as she wrapped her muscular arms around his neck, easily, since she matched his height, and pulled him into her soft form. He met her the rest of the way, gripping her nearly bare ass, and pulling her closer as their mouths finally got to reunite. His mind went anything but numb as her tongue flowed to mingle with his own. It caused a vibration of sound to block any logical noise from registering within his thoughts. She broke the kiss and spoke one word, "Off." then plunged back into the kiss. In response, he took his hands off her butt and slipped down him, taking her lips off again she panted then caught her breath, "No... Vizh... Off. Your clothes. Take them off."

He looked down at his ensemble and swallowed. He knew that under the clothing was another layer of armor he had laid after his 'birth' and under that layer was his 'real' body. It was a stratum of synthetic skin and circuitry of vibranium that allowed him to feel... Everything. The sensitivity of his true epidermis was so intense that he could feel the rhythm of energy culminating from the city. He couldn't imagine what would happen to his processor if the skin of the woman he loved were to press against his own. Sensing her worry and craving, he closed his eyes and removed every bulwark with a scintilla flow of gold as the clothing fell to the floor. His velvet and silver skin immediately felt the temperature of the room, of the woman in front of him, and what was radiating from him. He felt vulnerable and completely embarrassed but one look at Wanda and every bit was eradicated. She smiled so warmly before reaching out and tracing a finger down the side of his neck until her entire hand rested on his chest. Every touch and movement was like music flowing within his chest. A symphony of sensations that made his mind fog and yearn for only her.

He took her hand from his chest and guided it to his cheek. It rested there for only a second before he began to kiss at her exposed wrist. He was drunk off the feeling, but high off her taste. Her skin was salty and his lips hungered for more. He mindlessly kissed up her arm, urging it to wrap around his neck as his lips found her clavicle and the scar of the bullet wound. When his lips found hers, again, there were sparks and pops of light behind his eye lids. His hands moved over her body as chastely as he could manage but his fingers brushed against the elastic band of her panties and curiously slipped just slightly underneath them but going no further. She purred within their connection and she led him to her bed. He followed, this time, and when her legs found the edge, she pulled him down with her. He felt like he would crush her, but any hesitation to move away was taken from him by Wanda's legs and arms constricting around him. His arms pushed him above her, slightly, and it gave her enough room to flip him over and straddle him without breaking contact from the kiss. When she broke away, he could see her eyes beginning to burn red, again, but this time, it was a different surge. He noticed her arms bent backwards as her hands diligently flexed. When her hands ceased, they made their way to the straps of the bra until the garment exhibited her bare breasts. She let the bra fall from her hands to the floor as she took in her bottom lip and looked down at him. He was having a very hard time looking at anything but her plump flesh.

He sat up, her still firmly in his lap, and kept his eyes on hers. He had no idea how to proceed since he had not gotten her consent on anything past this point. He reached into her mind and met half way with her own thoughts. They were both humming powerfully, gold and crimson, colliding and meshing, until they were the same energy. He let out a lascivious groan and he took one of her unguarded nipples into his mouth and was greeted with a low, guttural cry from the divine woman against him. A charged, red bolt of energy slammed into his chest and surged against his skin, but didn't seem to try and hurt him. He pulled his mouth off and Wanda cupped his cheeks with shock and concern on her face, "A-are you alright? Are you hurt?"

He looked where the bolt had hit him and saw no damage then shook his head as he stared into her very red glowing eyes, "No. I am not injured." It was then that he noticed the fear on her face. He could hear her pleading for him to not leave. This was usually when the others would leave her. He lifted his hands and placed them on hers, still on his face, and smiled, "Do not fret, Miss Maximoff. It would take a near nuclear crisis to remove me from this room. I am not going anywhere." She gave a small snort of air through her nose before smiling at him and pecking his lips slowly, then taking in his bottom lip and sucked on it. Before he could reciprocate the kiss, she moved off him and made him gasp from the loss of heat. She stood up, just above him, on the bed and got her fingers between the waistband of her panties and pulled them down before he could object. Her hair hid the sight from him as she bent back down knelt between his legs. When she flung her hair back, he was paralyzed by the sight of a naked Wanda on her knees right before him. She took in her bottom lip with her top teeth and stared dead into his eyes, beseeching him forward.

Vision shook his head slightly as he argued with himself. He should stop this, one voice said, whose argument was just a bunch of babbling and stuttering while the other voice leaned against his ear and showed him countless ways to pleasure the naked nymph before him. He let out an exasperated groan and crawled a short ways towards Wanda earning him a smile and a lick of her lips.

He encircled her within his arms and found his way behind her, pressing her back against his chest and cradling her in between his opened legs. He kissed at her neck as his hands flowed around her, gently massaging her breasts. Her pulse was wild under his lips and her body rocked within his supportive grip. He let his right palm slowly descend down her stomach until it flattened to wedge between her thighs.

Wanda's body gladly lifted its draw-gate with an arch of her back and a mewl of enticement. He panted against her neck as he dodged another jolt of her magic against the brightly glowing stone on his forehead. He gathered his courage by teasing her thighs with gentle touches and the return of his lips against her neck and jawline. The fiery witch pressed against him began to vocalize her wanting with sweet beckonings of his name and wanting aches of politeness, "Please, Vizh..."

Vision swallowed and cupped her sex then slowly circled the clitoris with the tip of a single finger. It was rewarded with a muted scream and the lunging body of a woman in pure bliss. His fingers slipped inside her, to moisten them up, as he slowly slicked them out to continue to caress her clitoris. He began to notice that her crimson bolts were not, in fact, attacking him at all, but were urging him and granting him an enhancement of sensation for the both of them. The red plasma lightning were licking at his nerve-circuits sending waves of pleasure in droves of pulsations. He could feel every wave of euphoria he was giving her.

He could feel her getting closer to her culmination, so he slid his index and middle fingers back inside the moistened cavern to inch her even closer to the edge. When she grabbed his forearm with a single hand to grind her hips into his probing fingers, he felt the tidal wave of vermilion euphoria shudder through them like lightning as her voice grew uncontrollable as his name slipped from her lips between rumbling moans and prayers to God. As her body convulsed its final spasm and the walls of her sex relaxed, he slipped his fingers out and watched her stretch and hum in ecstasy. He looked at the slickness upon his fingers and brought them to his mouth. He got every last bit of the salty and slightly bitter nectar from his fingers then looked down at Wanda. The last strobe of her red energy fogged into nothingness as her panting slowed and she let out a long groan of pleasure. He smiled down at her then reached over to brush her new messy hair from out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and pulled him down, next to her and looked at him with heavy eyes, "You were so worried you couldn't please me. You silly man."

Vision's eyes widened as she called him a man and she pulled him close to urge him to hold her. He slid his arm between the pillow and the side of her head then bent his arm to get her close enough to kiss her passionately before pulling away and letting his Goddess drift to sleep. He could feel the intoxicating frenzy dulling from his body and OH, how he missed it. He wanted more, but he settled for the sleepy nuzzles of the beautiful woman in his arms and eagerly waited for sunrise.


End file.
